Dark Memories
by Blue Summer Molasses
Summary: The war is over. Everyone has gone back home, moving on with their lives while Hermione Granger has done neither. She still remembers the day that she erased any memory of herself from her parents' mind for their own safety but now wishes to undo it. Out of desperation, Hermione goes to the only person she believes can help and possibly trust.


"I want them to remember me again." In the Malfoy manor was the least expected person. Hermione Granger sat opposite to Mrs. Malfoy, only a coffee table standing between them.

"And so you've come for my help. Why?" Mrs. Malfoy stared intensely at the young girl in front of her.

"I know your family has resources and connections-"

"Those willing to perform dark magic, you mean?" She inquired. Hermione coughed uncomfortably before responding.

"Yes."

"Why not learn yourself? You are quite the witch. That much has been proven through your efforts during the war."

"It's not something that I want to find myself getting lost in." Hermione looked Narcissa in the eyes.

"You are not the least bit curious?" Narcissa tilted her head to the side just slightly as she leaned her back against the couch.

"I did not say that. I am just afraid that I will become consumed by it."

"Smart girl. And what will I receive in return?"

"I've lost everything."

"Haven't we all." There was a pause of mutual silence between both of them. "Well, then. I suppose I can help you, child. But not without a price." Narcissa reached for her coffee cup and took a quick sip before placing it back on the table.

"Anything." Hermione all too eagerly answered, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"After the war, any _connections_ we may have had disintegrated. Luckily for you," she stared at Hermione without so much as a blink, "I used to practice dark magic. To protect those that I loved. It can be quite the motivating factor, as I'm sure you yourself understand."

"Yes."

"I never had bad intentions and it never consumed me. Do you want to know why?" Narcissa took Hermione's head nod as reason to continue speaking. "I did not learn dark magic out of spite, like many do. Those who seek with revenge or power have nothing to ground them. It takes over their whole existence because the only ones who seek such things are those who felt as if they were nothing already and had nothing to live for. So my question to you is, are your parents enough?"

"They are." Hermione answered.

"Good." Narcissa abruptly stood up. "The only way your parents will have their memories returned to them is through you. I could do it, but you have nothing to offer me and I rarely do things out of the kindness of my heart. I will however teach you all that I know. These days with Lucius gone, it has been quite boring."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. Narcissa looked down at her. "Are you willing? You must swear to secrecy." Hermione nodded slowly.

"Very well. You will reside here. For insurance reasons. I will need to keep an eye on you often. Lucinda!" She shouted. A short, plump woman entered the room and curtsied before speaking.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Take Miss Granger here to an empty room in the west wing. She will be staying here for the time being.

* * *

Hermione sat on the king sized bed, observing her new, temporary room. It was nice. Much nicer then what she was used to. There seemed to be a theme of shades ranging from white to black all throughout the house and her room was no exception to this. Narcissa had told her to rest until the next week. She had business in town and wouldn't be back until the next Monday. Hermione still felt unsettled and decided to explore some of the manor and become more familiar with the place that she would be staying at for who knows how long. She peaked her head out to make sure no one was there and quietly exited her room, ready to explore. The hallway had random doors up and down it and at the end of the corridor was a large arch. Along her walk to leave the west wing, her stomach grumbled loudly. The only thing she had had today was a sandwich from the morning and a cup of coffee. She found her way out of the west wing and began to search for the kitchen. After ten minutes or so, she had finally discovered it. Sighing with contempt, she gladly walked in. The fridge door was open, causing her brows to furrow. She saw the silhouette of a body, but was not able to make out who it was.

"Blaze! What do you reckon' we eat?" The man shouted. The blood drained from Hermione's face. She recognized that voice from anywhere. Quietly and quickly turning around, she ran into Blaise on her way out.

"Well, well. What is this?" He smirked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is what?" Draco inquired. Hermione could hear the refrigerator door shut. "Bloody hell, is that Granger?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I believe so, mate." Blaise walked to stand next to Draco. Hermione begrudgingly turned around with furrowed brows. Upon facing them, she very quickly noticed a shirtless Draco. Hermione looked away from his torso and met his eyes.

"Yes, it's me, Hermione." She seemed to completely forget about Draco when she came to Narcissa for help.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked. She was surprised that he had yet to add one of his snarky remarks.

"Well, I can't exactly go home. Your mother is allowing me to stay here for the time being." She shrugged.

" _My_ mother? Narcissa Malfoy?"

"No, your mother, Lucius." She replied rather monotonously. Blaise laughed at her response.

"Her wit is still just as hilarious. I'm going back to the game room, mate." Blaise left the two alone. Draco glared at him and once he left, directed it towards Hermione.

"Whatever, Granger." He turned around with a bag of crisps and began to walk away.

"Game room? And a bag of muggle crisps?" She questioned, yelling out after him. Draco turned around, walking backwards as he responded to Hermione.

"I've grown quite fond of muggle things. The PS4 is quite a lovely little device, Granger. Want to give it a go, then?" He smirked at her.

"Why not." She answered. Draco turned back around and she followed him to the game room.


End file.
